What A Night!
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Heres the deal... The Z kids get drunk and chaos soon follows. It's a cross between humor, Romance, and a little drama... The couple pairings are TM, PU,GP, and B?.. RR!
1. It Begins

Alright! First chapter! Ohh yeaaaa!!! ::ahem:: I am MaMa MoOoSh, your fictress this evening   
  
(did that sound right?) Anyway, for the next 30 minutes or so your reading this keep   
  
one thing in mind... Giraffes have no vocal chords... Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even need this?   
  
What A Night   
  
The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the temperature was just right.   
  
About 80 degrees I'd say, maybe 79 or 81... Whatever.   
  
Anyway, it was one of those serene days, you know, the relaxing calm ones where nothing could go wrong...  
  
"Boy!" Vegeta screamed rapidly dashing through the halls "Where are you?!"  
  
I stand corrected.  
  
"Right here dad!" Trunks called waltzing out of his room "Whats-"  
  
He paused.   
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
You see, Trunks was a very smart guy, taking after his mothers side and all but   
  
he made mistakes from time to time. Little screw up here and there and this was one of them.  
  
"Read the box." Vegeta said throwing the item at Trunks "Tell me what it says."  
  
Trunks gulped and flashed a nervous smile.  
  
"I-it's shaving cream Dad."  
  
"No shit." Vegeta called walking towards Trunks "Does it say your name on it?"  
  
"No–"  
  
"Who's name is on the box?"  
  
"Yours but–"  
  
"Silence. Read the note attached to it."  
  
Trunks stared at his father a second in disbelief.  
  
"Look if it means that much to you then I–"  
  
"Read it."  
  
He sighed. He hated his Dad's temper. You could always tell when Vegeta was mad.   
  
There were certain signs to certain levels of anger. For instance,   
  
the time where Trunks blew out the electricity. No big deal right? Easily fixed? No.   
  
Unfortunately enough Vegeta was in the shower freezing his ass off.   
  
No electricity means no hot water. Once Vegeta got a hold of Trunks it wasn't a pretty site.   
  
Lets observe.  
  
"It says property of Vegeta, do not touch." Trunks stated flatly.  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta stated narrowing his eyes.   
  
Sign #1, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Im really sorry Dad. I had a business meeting and–"  
  
"You have your own shaving cream."  
  
"But–but yours smells like peaches."  
  
Vegeta's left brow twitched. Sign #2.  
  
"No excuses boy." Vegeta snatching the box out of his hand "Do not touch my stuff."  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
Vegeta then pushed passed Trunks and walked down the hall.  
  
"Whew." Trunks said wiping his forehead.  
  
Unknowingly to Trunks, Vegeta abruptly stopped a few steps away from him.  
  
A vein began to bulge out of his temple.  
  
Sign #3... Uh oh.  
  
Just as Trunks began to walk back toward his room a hand grabbed him by the arm and twirled him around.  
  
"Is that my $456 shirt your wearing?!"  
  
"Oh would you look at that..."  
  
Vegeta picked him up by the color and growled.  
  
Suddenly his nose began to twitched.  
  
"Wait." Vegeta murmured getting a good whiff out of Trunks.  
  
"Is that–Is that my cologne your wearing too?!"  
  
"No! Of course not–"  
  
"That cologne cost me $500... Its been lost ever since last month."  
  
"Oh um about that... I kind of uhh... Borrowed it for that time period."  
  
Vegeta's breaths began to get rougher and rougher causing him to drop Trunks and turn beat red.  
  
Sign #4: Face turns red.  
  
"Oh Kami." Trunks said quietly backing away real slow.  
  
Vegeta gave a long breath and flashed the most evil smirk.  
  
Sign #5. Damn that sexy trademark smirk to hell!  
  
"Run." Vegeta grumbled taking a step forward.  
  
"Yikes!" Trunks called jumping over the Side of the banister "Maybe we can talk this out!"  
  
"Talk is cheap!" Vegeta called jumping down after him.  
  
Vegeta was practically a foot away from His prey until something unexpected happened.  
  
Trunks took off Vegeta' shirt and held it tight.  
  
"One more move is all it takes Dad.. Just one more move and your expensive shirt gets it!"  
  
"You do realize that if you do that I will kill you right?"  
  
Trunks smiled weakly and took a slow step back.  
  
Just when Vegeta was about to charge at Trunks, he threw the shirt over Vegeta's head and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Baka!" Vegeta called throwing the shirt onto the kitchen table "When I get my hands on you.."  
  
Trunks just gulped and never looked back. Its one of those things his father always told him to do.   
  
"It slows you down." he always said "You should learn to use your senses to see things."  
  
Yea whatever that meant Trunks listened. Another thing Trunks knew was where his destination was.   
  
It was the safest place in the whole house, not to mention his father kryptonight.  
  
"Bra!" Trunks shouted bolting into her room "You got to help me!"  
  
"What do you want now?" she called form her bed painting her nails.  
  
"Dads going to kill me!"  
  
"Why?" She said hoping out of bed closing the door.  
  
"Well you see–"  
  
"Wait! Let me guess... You touched his stuff again right?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Trunks! No wonder he's so mad he hates it when other people touch his things!"  
  
"I needed them though!"  
  
All of a sudden a loud grunt was heard from the hallway.  
  
"Come out boy, and I might just let you off easy!"  
  
Bra and Trunks both looked at each other and gulped.  
  
"Listen, Ill only help if you do me a favor."  
  
"What?! Ill do anything!"  
  
Bra then smiled slyly in a Vegeta type fashion and folded her arms.  
  
"You have to do my chores for the month."  
  
"Ok, ok done!"  
  
"AND!" she said rather loudly "You are to refer to me at all times as Princess Bra,   
  
the most beautiful, most smartest, most–"  
  
"Ok! Ok I get it!"  
  
Just as those words left his lips none other then Vegeta himself came bursting through the room.  
  
A nasty scowl planted on his fine features practically screamed 'your dead'.  
  
"No one plays me for a fool." snarled Vegeta  
  
"Bra." Trunks mumbled under his breath "Now would be a good time..."  
  
Bra nodded her head and walked towards her father.  
  
"Daddy leave Trunks alone! It was a mistake."  
  
"No! He must have consequences for his ac–"  
  
"Daddy your making me cry!" Bra stated slightly sniffling.  
  
"Bra–"  
  
"WaAaAaAAaAaAaaAhhHhHHhh!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
He always hated to see her cry, after all she was his little girl.  
  
"Fine. Your let off easy this time boy but if this happens again, one of us will be eating out of   
  
a straw for a long while."  
  
And with that in mind, Vegeta left waltzing right passed the newly arrived Goten.  
  
"Wow Trunks you really ticked him off this time."   
  
"Tell me about it." Trunks said rolling his eyes "I thought he was going to kill me this time!"  
  
As the two boys were in discussion Bra couldn't help but sit there in awe.  
  
She liked Goten... No loved Goten. Something about his dumb remarks and facial features really got to her.   
  
That's why she liked him after all. As a child, she had a tiny crush on Goku believe it or not.   
  
Goku always reminded her of him for some odd reason  
  
"Goten!" Bra called latching onto him.   
  
"Uhh Bra I have a girlfriend and--"   
  
"Nani?! I don't care!"  
  
"Bra, your dad would kill me–"  
  
"Who cares?" Bra stated roughly snuggling her head into his chest.  
  
"Uhh Trunks help!"   
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes and began to peel Bra off Goten.  
  
"Bra get off of him! Your cutting off his circulation!"  
  
"Gaki! You always ruin my fun!"  
  
Bra crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes and then scampered out of the room.  
  
It kind of reminds me of someone...  
  
"Dude, Bra is so much like my dad that its freaky."  
  
"Tell me about it! I get the chills just from standing next to her sometimes."  
  
"Yea." Trunks said walking out of the room and into his closet "What would go better...   
  
The blue or the black?"  
  
"Black."  
  
Trunks threw the blue shirt onto his bed.   
  
He then slipped on a black wife beater and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Lets roll."  
  
The pair of young saiyan men were out the window and in the air in seconds but, where were they going?  
  
"Where are we going Goten?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"To the park."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uhh no reason."  
  
"Goten.." Trunks called in a warning voice.  
  
"Alright, alright! I just thought that maybe I could get you a date... You know."  
  
"No I don't know."  
  
"Aw come on Trunks!"  
  
"I don't need one."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and stared at Trunks long and hard.  
  
"Your gay aren't you?"  
  
"For Kami sake Goten–"  
  
"No I totally get it. Its cool, its cool... Just don't turn all boy George on me wearing makeup–"  
  
"I am not gay! What the hell is wrong with you?!"   
  
"If you not gay then how do you explain that big, hairy gay guy ogling at you when we were in the tournament?"  
  
"Here's how I explain Goten. He was gay, I wasn't!"  
  
"But–"  
  
"And as far as the stalking in the office goes I resisted the cavity search OK?"  
  
AN: For those of you who don't know a cavity search is when a police officer (or a respected other O_o)   
  
searches all the wholes in our body.. EW  
  
Goten shivered at the idea. Just the thought of some hairy gay guy dressed up in leather gave him the creeps!  
  
Goten was about to make one of his famous remarks when his cell phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Paresu! What?! Oh no That's terrible!"   
  
"What?! What is it?!" Trunks said getting frightened.  
  
"Ok I'll be there in a minute alright? I love you... I love you more... Love you even more!   
  
Love you infinite--"   
  
Trunks quickly grabbed the phone away from Goten and crushed it in his palm.   
  
"Hey! That cost money you know!  
  
"Goten, I couldn't really give two shit about your two cent verizon phone."  
  
"Its sprint!" Goten called getting annoyed "You know, people everywhere just want to be free?"   
  
"That's verizon."   
  
Goten frowned and slapped the back of Trunk's head.  
  
"Lets just get to the park ok? Paresu has an emergency."  
  
Trunks just nodded as the pair picked up the pace.  
  
Goten laughed for a second before turning to Trunks.  
  
"Are you sure that your not gay?"   
  
"Your hanging on by a thread Goten."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."   
  
There was silence for about five minutes when,   
  
"What's the emergency?"   
  
"Uhh, I forgot."   
  
"Dumbass."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
Silence had once again fallen onto the pair but knowing Goten, it wouldn't last too long.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"Yeah what?"   
  
"You can go out with my niece Pan"  
  
Trunks nearly crashed at the suggestion.  
  
I mean, sure he liked Pan, she was really cool and all but she played rough.   
  
A little to rough for Trunks taste.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at the question.  
  
"She's more then a decade younger!"  
  
"Age is just a number you know."  
  
"Yea just a number that matters."  
  
"I see." Goten stated nodding his head slowly "How about Marron?"  
  
Trunks tilted his head in thought, gleaming a soft smile.  
  
A little while back, about 2 years or so, Trunks practically worshiped the ground she walked on. I mean,   
  
she was everything he wanted in a girl. Smart, nice, and sexy. The girl next door type. Her smile was sweet   
  
and her lips were full and luscious. Her long blonde hair complimented her eyes well, even if they were icy like her mothers.  
  
"Marron? Well, she is a great girl. Nice, pretty and all but come one Goten. Her mother would kill me."  
  
"Whoops, I forgot about that... I'd say your hopeless unless you want to date your sister."  
  
Trunks flashed a disgusted glance and smacked his head.  
  
"EW! Dirty, dirty thoughts."  
  
Goten just laughed full heartingly as the pair landed. Goten loved humor of that kind.   
  
"Where is she exactly?" Trunks asked dusting off his pants.  
  
"She's right over there, by the lake."  
  
Just as soon as they reached the lake, Gotens face dropped.  
  
"Paresu!" Goten called grabbing her hand "What's the matter?"  
  
Paresu sniffled a bit, looking a little strung out. She always was like that.   
  
I mean, when it came to tiny problems like school and diets.   
  
She wasn't the most superficial girl out there but she was pretty close.   
  
She constantly was trying to look good, buying the latest fashions getting the expensive french makeup.   
  
She was a good person though, very generous. She liked Goten a lot, for his personality too.   
  
I guess she isn't all that shallow after all...  
  
"Honey, What's the matter?"  
  
"I–I." she choked "I broke a nail!"  
  
Goten and Trunks barked eyes wide and all.  
  
"What do you mean that's it? You don't care?"   
  
"Oh honey bunny I care its just that you got me really worried.   
  
I thought that something really bad happened to you."   
  
"Oh Goten! Your sweet! I don't deserve you."  
  
Goten smirked and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
The pair then slowly joined in a kiss... A long, long one.  
  
"Kami, am I just supposed to stand here and watch you two? I mean, this happens everyday!   
  
Take a break."   
  
"Your just jealous you don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh and why not?" Paresu asked curiously.  
  
Goten smirked and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"He's gay."  
  
"I am not!" Trunks roared "Stop saying that!"  
  
Goten laughed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang causing Trunks to wince.  
  
"I hate that ring tone." he stated covering his ears.  
  
"Come on, its not that bad."  
  
Just as Goten reached into his pocket, about 7 cell phones or so, fell out.  
  
He then dropped to his knees grazing the pile for the right one.  
  
"For Kami sake Goten! What have you done to yourself?!"  
  
Goten blushed furiously picking up a yellow phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi? Oh hey Bulma! Uh huh... Oh." There was a long pause "Oh ok sure! Bye!"   
  
"What did my Mom want?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"She asked dif you and Bra could spend the night. Apparently She's throwing a huge party."  
  
"Oh yea I forgot about that." Trunks said placing his arms behind his head "Your dad and all of them are invited."  
  
Paresu smiled brightly and put her arms around Goten.  
  
"Can I come?" Paresu asked sweetly, fluttering her lashes.  
  
"Sure! We'll rent a movie and–"  
  
"Uhh Goten, just to let you know Hello Kitty is a big no no."  
  
"Oh come on Trunks! You know its my favorite show–"  
  
"No... Just no."  
  
Goten frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good, now lets leave. I'm getting sick of just standing here.".   
  
Goten nodded in response grabbing a hold of Paresu.  
  
The trio then flew off, heading towards Gotens.  
  
Once they arrived, Gotens parents were no where in site, leaving the house to themselves.  
  
"Goten." Paresu cooed "We're all alone." "No your not." Trunks said "I'm still here remember?"   
  
"Yea, all alone."   
  
"Apparently you don't." Trunks said taking a seat on the broad couch.  
  
Abruptly the pair jumped on top of each other, lashing their tongues furiously.  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
Once those words hit the air Goten and Paresu plopped down on the couch, falling on top of Trunks.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks called attempting to push them off "Im sitting here!"  
  
The two just ignored him, concentrating on deepening their kiss.   
  
Abruptly a door was heard screeching open leaving Trunks swimming in awkwardness.  
  
"Ummm Goten?!"   
  
"Not now I'm busy." said Goten as he proceeded to slip his hands under Paresu's Bra.  
  
In response, she begn to unbuckle his pants, smiling devilishly.  
  
as Paresu started to unbuckle his pants.   
  
"Oh Goten I love it when you do that."   
  
"I know baby. That's why I do it."   
  
"Goten!"   
  
"Leave me alone I'm working here. Go watch T.V. or something."   
  
"Goten listen to me!"   
  
"What?!" yelled Goten as he turned his head to Trunks's direction. He then immediately flushed red.   
  
"Goten! We sit on that couch! Kami knows what you would have done if we hadn't walked in!"  
  
"Ummm.... I'm sorry Videl we were just trying to have fun."   
  
"Fun?! Fun?! You were moving your hands up her--"   
  
"Videl let me handle this."   
  
Videl just nodded and stepped back.   
  
"Goten, do you own protection?"   
  
"Nani?! Gohan, are you kidding me!" yelled Goten covering his ears.   
  
Paresu tilted her head in confusion answering the question for  
  
"He's heard of it alright! He even owns the special flavored kind!"  
  
Goten grew even redder sinking lower into the couch.  
  
Trunks just sat there laughing pushing the pair off his lap.   
  
Videl looked as if steam was about to fly out of her ears.  
  
Sure, she was just his in law but, she acted as if she was his big sister,   
  
constantly watching over him just as Gohan did, making sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble.  
  
"Ugh, that Goten! I'm so repulsed! How could even think of having sex on that couch!   
  
Gohan and I never went near that thing! It was way to Lumpy for my taste...   
  
We always did it in the backyard anyway... Oh well, he has hormones.   
  
I guess ill go easy on him."  
  
"Goten I 'm not your mother so I wont yell, but next time keep your pants on and don't even think   
  
of using the family room for that ever again."   
  
"Yes ma'am!"   
  
"Good."   
  
Trunks then burst out laughing, practically falling over.  
  
"Oh and you young man are a sick pervert!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What kind of freak gets off to his best friend making out on his crotch!"  
  
Trunk's mouth fell to the floor in shock.  
  
"You got to be kidding me! I tried to get him off I–"  
  
Videl just snickered and headed for the kitchen.   
  
Gohan then bowed his head and walked towards the door.  
  
"Paresu, leave now."   
  
He then turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen.   
  
Right before he reached his destination Trunks stopped him.  
  
"Why aren't you at my moms party?"  
  
Gohan smirked a bit, adjusting his glasses.   
  
"My mom suggested that I'd watch you guys."  
  
"We're not little kids anymore Gohan."   
  
"Well Trunks, I know you r not but im not too sure about Goten."   
  
"Say what?!" yelled Goten in a huff.   
  
"Never mind. When Bra comes let her in ok?"   
  
"Fine." replied Trunks snatching the television remote.   
  
Once Gohan left Paresu couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Im not really leaving, right Goten?"  
  
"Of course not babe!"  
  
"Yay!" she cheered snuggling her head into his chest "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Too bad she was horribly wrong.  
  
Hours and hours had passed and they had done nothing but sit there lifelessly.  
  
There was nothing on TV besides re runs of old boring shows. You know those shows you couldn't stand,   
  
with those characters you couldn't relate to.   
  
After about an hour of that Trunks turned off the Tv and sighed.   
  
Eventually he fell asleep leaving Goten to play on his phone and Paresu to chew her gum.   
  
Pop!  
  
There goes that damned gum again. Ever since Gohan left its all She's been doing.  
  
Chewing, chewing, pop. Occasionally she wouldn't do it for awhile,   
  
replacing that habit with the bubbles she blew.   
  
Oh and they weren't just small bubbles they were big ones,   
  
and every time they'd pop the scent of that horrible aroma made its way around the room.   
  
Goten hated that smell. That original gum flavor drove him crazy.   
  
He was more of the watermelon type, the kind that went for the fancy names.   
  
Ballistic berry, Blue blowout, Paradise punch, anything with a clever title.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled the two boys as they ran towards the door.  
  
Paresu checked her watch, it was 7:00pm.  
  
"This day is going so slow!" she complained, grabbing a compact from her purse.  
  
Once the pair reached the Door Goten grabbed the knob.  
  
"You know its defiantly your sister right?"  
  
"Probably." Trunks said sitting back down, closing his eyes once more.  
  
Goten just shrugged and opened the door a tiny bit. Immediately the door flung open  
  
revealing Bra and Pan.  
  
"Hey!" Bra sang happily winking at Goten "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing at all." he said dully "We're all so bored."  
  
"Sucks to be you!" Pan said throwing down her bag "Bra and I just had the best time!"  
  
"Oh really?" Trunks said sarcastically "Why don't you tell us. We're so interested."  
  
Pan laughed a bit while Bra folded her arms.  
  
"Fuck you Trunks." spat Bra, she was in no mood for his sarcasm.  
  
Trunks just shrugged it off and grabbed a newspaper.  
  
"Wow." Pan said, patting Goten on the back "You guys look like your having a blast!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny... Im so bored!"  
  
"I know what would cheer you up!" Bra called running outside.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The faint whisper of Bra speaking was heard on the stoop followed by an "Its ok?" and a "Finally".  
  
At that moment Marron and Uub waltzed right in.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Goten shouted "Dad's going to kill me!"  
  
"Awww come on Goten! Your just going to send them all the way home?" Bra asked sweetly.  
  
"They all cant come in!" yelled Goten.   
  
"Come one! Its just two more people!"  
  
"Please?" Marron asked angelically showing off her famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
Trunks felt as if he melted just then, losing himself in her beautiful ebony eyes.   
  
He forgot exactly how beautiful she was. It was all natural too. Not one bit of makeup had touched her skin. Amazing!  
  
"Goten." Trunks murmured dreamily "Just let them in."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I swear Uub, if you mess up the floral arrangements ill kill you!"  
  
Too bad he said that a little too loud.  
  
"Goten!" a Videls voice called from the other room "What's going on in there?!"  
  
The group just stared at each other unable to move. For some reason they were just to scared.  
  
No one liked Videl when she was angry. They were all too scared to.  
  
Once Videl and Gohan walked through the door they gasped.  
  
"Goten! What is Paresu still doing here? And why are Marron and Uub here too?!" Gohan yelled scolding Goten with his eyes.  
  
"I–Uhh–"  
  
"All of you out!" barked Videl "Now!"  
  
A serene stillness fell upon the group leaving them all silent.  
  
They're minds must have all been linked together because the next event seemed too planned.  
  
The funny thing is that it wasn't!  
  
"Tie them up and throw them in the closet!" They all shouted running towards the adults restraining their limbs.  
  
All of sudden, Mr. Popo appeared in a big poof of smoke.  
  
He threw a long thick rope to Pan and then disappeared as fast as he came.  
  
"That was.. Interesting." she mumbled throwing it around her parents bodies.  
  
Goten abruptly fumbled into the room with two pairs of socks.  
  
With no hesitation Goten shoved them into their mouths and tightened the ropes knot.  
  
They then were thrown into the closet.  
  
"Free at last!" Trunks called throwing himself onto the couch.  
  
"Tell me about it." Pan said dusting her hands off "I have to deal with that everyday!"  
  
The group just laughed and took their designated seats around the room.  
  
"What now?" Marron asked, eyeing the group.  
  
"Lets play a game or something." Uub suggested.  
  
"Monopoly?" Paresu suggested.  
  
"Nah." the group said.  
  
"I have a game." Bra stated slyly advancing to the center of the room.  
  
All eyes then fell on Bra.  
  
"How about we play... Spin the bottle."  
  
First chapters down!! Wahoo! The MoOoSh is happy! ::ahem:: Just for your knowledge,  
  
these are some of the Japanese words and their meanings... I will probably be using these words   
  
throughout the story so yea here they are:  
  
Baka: basically calling some one stupid  
  
bakame: damn fool  
  
gaki: a brat or an immature person  
  
nani: what  
  
Hai: yes  
  
iie: no  
  
Moshi Moshi: you use this as a greeting for the telephone. 


	2. Random Drunkness

Hey! Heres chapter number two. I think its just as long as the last one... please r/r!  
  
What A Night   
  
"Kami!" Gohan screamed spitting out the sock "I have to contact Piccolo! Maybe he could come and save us!"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and shook the sock out of her mouth.  
  
"Him and that Piccolo... I swear its too gay!" Videl thought snickering.  
  
Gohan abruptly went deep into thought, almost a dreamy state.  
  
"Piccolo, do you hear me?"   
  
A loud grunt was heard, followed by a pretty nasty response.  
  
"Yea kid, you want something?"  
  
"Trunks and the others tied Videl and I up! We're stuck in the closet!"  
  
"I'll be right over."   
  
Piccolo dusted off his pants and began to levitate. Just when he was about to fly away something happened.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"   
  
Piccolos face fell.  
  
"Great." he murmured turning around slowly.  
  
"You have to work off what you ruined!" Mr Popo shouted.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you." Piccolo stated ferociously "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Oh no your not! Ill tell Dende if–"  
  
"Nani?! No please, don't tell him! I have to save Gohan!"  
  
Mr. Popo just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Go save Gohan but when you get back don't expect to lye around all lazy! You still have some planting to do!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Popo."   
  
"Good. Now shoo."   
  
Piccolo quickly took flight and headed for Gohan's house.   
  
Meanwhile at Gotens house the group all stared at Bra, listening with great interest.  
  
"So." Bra sang charmfully "Who's up for it?"  
  
The crowd just sat there in stillness, waiting for someone to volunteer first.  
  
"Ill play!" Paresu chirped happily, smiling at Trunks sweetly.  
  
Trunk's jaw fell to the ground in shock. She's been doing this for months!  
  
Every time Goten wasn't looking she'd make cute little passes towards him. Like a tease.  
  
Sure she loved Goten but, that wouldn't stop her from batting her lashes at other guys now and then. She wouldn't be Paresu if she didn't!  
  
"Ill do it then." Goten called smoothly "What's they're to loose right?"  
  
"I'm in." Marron stated sitting next to Paresu.  
  
Trunks quickly followed.  
  
"I guess I'm playing then too."  
  
All eyes were on Uub and Pan.  
  
"Aw come on! Did you really expect us to just sit out?" Pan said grabbing a hold of Uub's hand, pulling him towards the circle.  
  
"Alright then!" Bra said squealing "All we need is a bottle..."  
  
Almost out of nowhere, Mr. Popo magically appeared handing Bra a bottle.  
  
"What the–"  
  
He then disappeared, only leaving a trail of purple smoke behind.  
  
"Alrighty then." Uub said rather confused "Who's going first?"  
  
"I will." Marron said nervously eyeing the group "What are the rules?"  
  
"There are none." Pan stated dumbfoundly "Haven't you played before?"  
  
"Well yea but, what happens if I land on a girl or something? What about if you get Goten?"  
  
Pan shivered at the thought.  
  
"You skip family and let someone else go."  
  
"Yea, and if it's the same sex its only for a few seconds... How about ten? With no tongue involved." Bra added handing the bottle to Marron.  
  
The group nodded and gazed at Marron.  
  
"Ok." she said placing it on the floor "Here it goes!"  
  
The bottle spined and spined, until finally stopping infront of Trunks.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"uhh–"  
  
"Kiss him!" Goten called, giggling like a school girl.  
  
"Well Ummm–" Marron stuttered blushing.  
  
Bra sighed and pushed Marron onto him.  
  
"Come on! You two make such a cute couple!"  
  
"Hey!" They both called back, quickly drawing their attention back towards each other.  
  
"So uhh who uhh."  
  
"Yea Ummm... How about we just go in together. You know at the same time?" Marron said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
One, two, three.   
  
Instantly they were tangled in a deep kiss, eyes closed and all...  
  
"Kami, they look so–so cute!" Paresu squealed "Goten, do we look like that when we kiss?"  
  
Goten was taken a back from the question.  
  
"I don't know." Goten said scratching his head "I wonder..."  
  
"Alright, alright! Break it up you two!" Pan shouted angrily pulling them apart.  
  
The pair just blushed furiously, apologizing quietly.  
  
"Who's going next?" Bra asked cluelessly.  
  
"Well I think Trunks goes now and then the person he gets goes after him." Goten said leaning against the base of the couch.  
  
"Ok then." Trunks stated blushing "Hm lets see."  
  
Trunks spined the bottle rather forcefully, making it twirl pretty fast.  
  
Once it stopped, everyone sighed.  
  
"EW." Trunks said picking up the bottle, tossing it to Bra.  
  
"Have fun with that."  
  
"Oh I will!" Bra said spinning the bottle cooly.  
  
Once it stopped however, Bra gasped.  
  
"No!" she said pushing herself away from the group.  
  
"Oh yes!" Goten called "You have to!"  
  
"Yea!" The whole group chanted.  
  
"Yea Bra." Marron stated smug, laughing a bit "Why don't I just push you on her–"  
  
"No its fine." she stated queezy."  
  
"Eh, Bra I don't want to either!" Paresu stated cutely, scrunching her nose a bit.  
  
"Rules are rules!" Uub said trying to get a better view.  
  
Bra and Paresu both sighed and looked at each other.  
  
"Ten seconds right?" Bra asked all knowingly.  
  
"Yup." Goten called nudging Trunks.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Trunks shouted at Goten "I don't want to see that! She's my sister!"  
  
"Oh yea I almost forgot... Too bad!"  
  
Both Bra and Paresu made a disgusted face leaning in for their kiss.  
  
From the moment their lips met Goten was glued. He liked this kind of stuff.  
  
Too bad for him though, the ten seconds were done in a flash leaving Bra scowling.  
  
"Paresu, its your turn." was all she said, wiping her mouth in disgust.  
  
"Ok." Paresu cheered, taking the bottle.  
  
Just when it looked like she was about to spin it, she placed it infront of Goten eyeing him seductively.  
  
The pair then began to make very explicitly. Hands were roaming everywhere, tongues were god knows where and– well you get the picture. It was hot and steamy, no eggaderation! Eventually however, recieving a sigh of relief from the group, they made their way into Gotens room.  
  
"Ok..." Uub stated slowly " It looks like we have two less players."  
  
"Yea." Bra said, trailing off in jealousy.  
  
Just for your information, Bra didn't hate Paresu she just envied her. Ever since Bra first laid eyes upon Goten she liked him, I mean they were destined to be together right? Well, one day this 'hooch' as Bra used to call her, came running into his arms stealing him away forever.  
  
It just wasn't fair. She spent to many nights crying into her pillow over him! I guess he wouldnt care though, or anyone really. To everyone, she was just a little girl.  
  
"I want to go next!" yelled Pan breaking Bra's deep thoughts.  
  
Pan reached for the bottle and spined it, practically praying for Trunks.  
  
It was whirling around in circles for what seemed like ages. Suddenly however, it came to a stop.  
  
"Uub?!"  
  
"Pan?!"  
  
"Aw!" Bra squealed clapping her hands together like a retarded seal AN: LMAO sorry "Go on, pucker up you two!"  
  
The pair just smiled awkwardly leaning in for the kill.  
  
Once their lips hit, sparks went flying!  
  
"Her lips are so soft." Uub thought placing a hand on the back of her head "And her hair... Its beautiful."  
  
Pan absently sighed, she lived for this.  
  
Sure on the outside Pan looked tough and tenacious but, she was a real sweetheart on the inside.  
  
She was looking for a smart sensitive guy. A man who wasn't afraid to burp infront of her if you get what I mean. Someone like her but stronger. A guy who could hold her in his arms, and put her to sleep at night. Uub couldn't be that guy... Could he?  
  
It was all she thought about until the kiss broke.  
  
The twosome blushed like fire, leaving their cheeks with a smooth rosy color.  
  
Not to mention they're stomachs were like burning! Pan felt as if acid were dripping into her stomach through his kiss... She meant that in a good way though! For that brief moment, she felt happy... She wanted to be with Uub.  
  
"He's got me that hooked just after one kiss?" she thought to herself, almost having a spasm in glee.  
  
"Well then, I'd say this game is pretty much killed." Trunks stated dully.  
  
"Yea." Marron agreed "Lets do something else."  
  
"Like...?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well for starters, someone get Romeo and Juliet before I puke! The noises they've been making are sickening!" Pan said cringing.  
  
The group gave a sweat drop in union all making up excuses as too why they coudlnt get them.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Bra finally stated walking towards the door "I'll do it."  
  
They all cheered happily, talking amongst each other in bliss.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room Bra was doing all the dirty work!  
  
"I cant believe I have to actually go in there and get them out... Sheesh what a bummer!"  
  
Bra hesitantly put a hand on the knob, cringing at the noises she was hearing.  
  
"Why me?" She asked right before taking the plunge.  
  
What she saw didn't please her or anger her, just... Wierded her out.  
  
"Oh Goten!" Paresu sang, rubbing what looked like mustard all over Gotens back.  
  
"Oh Paresu yes! Put it right there!"  
  
This was sick. They were feeding each other half naked, rubbing mustard, ketchup and what should be mayonnaise all over everything!  
  
"Uhh maybe I should go..." Bra said trailing off.  
  
"Oh no Bra! Why don't you join us?" Goten sang seductively, flashing off a Goku grin.  
  
Bra couldn't help but recoil in disgust.  
  
"That's ok!" She said backing out "I'm good! Uhh have fun with that."  
  
Bang! The door was closed.  
  
Bra couldn't help but lean against the door and sigh.  
  
He was too weird, and she liked it. She absently slid down the door until she was greeted with the cold ground. Why was life so cruel? She always wondered that. Why didn't things ever work out the way she planned?  
  
"Im thirsty!" Marron whined.  
  
"Me too!" They all chanted, minus Bra.  
  
Marron then stood up slowly advancing towards to kitchen.  
  
"Ill go get some–"  
  
"Allow me." Goten said wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.  
  
Marron just shrugged and sat back down.  
  
Bra quickly got up blushing and walked towards the group.  
  
Goten couldn't help but smile as she scurried away quickly.  
  
"Wow she–No never." Goten thought opening the refrigerator.  
  
All that was inside was oh so wonderful Trix yogurt. Since Goten was in an eating mood, as usual, wait scratch that. Always in an eating mood he opened the yogurt and grabbed a spoon.  
  
Just then something magical happened.  
  
The whole room began to light up with vivid colors like yellow, red, and orange. Blue, purple and green were seen next, until every color possible was  
  
Then, out of no where three little kids popped up giggling like little girls.  
  
"Silly saiyan. Trix are for kids!"   
  
Within seconds the little brats grabbed the yogurt and dashed into a puddle of colors.  
  
Soon after that the whole room went back to normal leaving Goten in confusion.  
  
"Am I high?" he thought opening the fridge again.  
  
His eyes grazed the refrigerator shelves seeing if he missed anything.  
  
"God dammit!" Goten yelled kicking the fridge "Can anything go right?!"  
  
To his surprise two many cans of beer to count fell out of the fridge leaving him in awe.  
  
AN: you all thought Goku was an innocent milk drinker didn't you?? Huh?! Bwahahahah!  
  
"Beer?! My dad drinks beer?!"   
  
Trunks then waltzed into the room.  
  
"Goten hurry up with those–" he paused "Oh my Kami!"  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"Where did you get all of these wonderful little gifts?"  
  
"I think they're my dads... They were hidden in the fridge."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Every single one."  
  
Trunks smile grew wide as he picked up every single can he could carry.  
  
"Way to go goku!" he shouted right before leaping into the living room.  
  
"Beer for everyone one!" he sang, throwing a couple to the couch.  
  
Instantly the whole group, minus Uub, ran towards their new holy grounds praising the beer.  
  
"Finally! Something to get this party started!" Pan said, ripping off the tab.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Marron chirped excitedly.  
  
"Hey Uub!" Trunks called "Say hello to my friend Samuel Adams! He loves you!"  
  
"Eh yea its ok Trunks, I don't want any." Uub replied.  
  
"Uub, why don't you have some?" Bra asked motioning towards the pile.  
  
"That's ok... I uhh don't drink."  
  
"Oh come on! One beer wont kill you!"  
  
Uub shrugged and walked towards the group, picking up a beer sighing.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Mr. Popo said grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Mr. Popo?! How did you get here?!" asked Marron.   
  
"Uhh."   
  
Poof! He was gone in a flash!  
  
"That seems to happens a lot around here." Goten said as if it were normal.  
  
The next 10 minutes was the same shit over and over. Chug, chug, chug! Was all they said, seeing who would throw up first. Everyone had at least 4 cans each by now leaving Bra, the drunkest.  
  
"I have suuuuuuuch low tolerance you guys!" Bra said, obviously buzzed.  
  
Abruptly, scaring the pants off everyone, Piccolo barged in slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"What are you kids doing?!" "Wait don't tell *Hiccup* me. Your going to disappear in a magical poo... Poo... Poof of magical poo... Poo... Poof of of... What was I talking about again?" Bra asked downing another.  
  
"Piccolo come sit over here next to me. I'm very very very very lonely." said Pan as she patted then empty space next to her.   
  
Piccolo just sighed and walked towards the closet.  
  
Once he swung the door open he snatched the sock out of Gohans mouth.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! Im so glad to--"   
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and shoved the sock back into Gohans mouth. He then shut the closet door and smiled.  
  
"Hey green bean! Have a beer!"peeped Paresu.  
  
"Yea, try a beer! Their greeeeeaaaaaaaaattttt!" Uub shouted wobbling around.  
  
"Oh no! Uub your drunk too?!"   
  
"Abobiusvy!"  
  
"Look everyone I can play the kazoo!" Paresu sang cheerfully.  
  
Paresu then began to make humming noises, pretending her nose was an instrument.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!"   
  
"Sponge Bob square pants!"   
  
"Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!"  
  
"Sponge Bob square pants!"  
  
"If nautical nonsense be something you wish!"  
  
"Sponge Bob square pants!"  
  
"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"  
  
Everyone then began to dance and cheer, throwing cups of beer into the air.  
  
"This is an exact mix of amusement and annoyance... I like it." Piccolo thought grabbing a cup of beer. As he chugged it, he couldn't help but cringe at the taste. It left this bitter flavor on his tongue. Definatly nothing like the water he was used to.  
  
One beer turned into three, which turned into seven, which turned into Kami knows how much!  
  
Sooner or later the group was trashed, leaving them all messy wrecks on the couch.  
  
"Yo check dis. I wuz all likes "young ho you besta be given me some shoes" and Mr. Popo wuz all likes "No way in hell I be givin your grimy lil feet my shoes." and den I was like "oh no you didn't! May da lord save you now child! Sheeit!"  
  
"What happened next Piccy?" Marron asked worried.  
  
"Uhh I don't know!"  
  
The group then began to laugh for no apparent reason, which is the usual for someone drunk.  
  
No one could stay seated, they all wanted to move around and fidget. It was hysterical!  
  
"Hey guys lets play twister!" Trunks yelled grabbing the game, throwing it to the floor.   
  
"Okie doke.." Goten said walking into a wall "Oh snap! Oh golly! The walls are moving now! Uh oh."  
  
By the time Goten regained his composure the game had already started leaving him to sit next to Bra.  
  
"Left hand green!" yelled Bra.  
  
Everyone put there hands on Piccolo leaving him to think about the moment.  
  
Just then, Goten saw a camera resting on a shelf. He quickly ran to get it grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Right hand red."   
  
Everyone put their right hands on red causing Marron to fall down.  
  
"Oh damn! I fell! I guess now I go beddy bye."   
  
Right then and there Marron passed out causing everyone to fall all over each other and giggle.  
  
Almost freakishly, Trunks began to pet Marron's back referring to her as his 'chia pet'.  
  
"Good Chia pet nice Chia pet!" he chanted picking her up and laughing.  
  
Marron opened her eyes slowly and smiled, gently stroking Trunk's face.  
  
"Where are you two rad dudes going?" Goten asked, stumbling towards them.  
  
"To your Mommas house! Ohhhhh!!!" Trunks shouted breaking out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Come on baby, lets go!" Marron said pouting "Lets go somewhere where we can be alone."  
  
Trunks nodded in response and took off, breaking through the window.  
  
"Aw that's too cute!" Goten screamed running to the window "If you were going to my mommas house you would already be there! Aha! I beat you!"  
  
Abruptly, Piccolo jumped onto a coffee table and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey I made up a song!" He yelled cracking his knuckles.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Yo bitch im a gangster, I wear all da bling bling and shit and I keep my bitches iced... you don't roll wit me cuz I aint nice. I'm down wit those long walks on da beach and playin  
  
the flute... Da da doot!"   
  
By this time, everyone was too out of it to pay attention.  
  
"Hey! Trunks and Marron left." Uub said scratching his head "You want to bizounce?"  
  
"Sure!" Pan said following him into the backyard "I'd love to!"  
  
"If they're leaving then so am I!" Bra shouted running out the back door in hysterics.  
  
"Goten save me!" Paresu screamed muffled "I cant see anything!"  
  
"Get your head out of the couch then!"  
  
Instantly Paresu's head flew out of the cochin (AN: Hopefully I spelt it right) leaving her grinning.  
  
"I can see clearly now the cochins gone! I can see all the obstacles's in my way!"   
  
"Piccolo is out of here." Piccolo said, falling into the TV breaking it.  
  
"No!" Goten cried running towards the rubble.  
  
"Exit, stage left."  
  
Piccolo then disappeared out the front door.  
  
"Why Kami?! Why must you torture me like this!" he shouted flying down to his knees "Its not fair!! No!"  
  
"Goten, let's go!" Paresu asked nicely "Lets leave, im bored."  
  
Goten wiped away his tears and berried some loose parts of the tv into a plant. Right after then, the pair left the house, instantly becoming specs in the distance.  
  
Meanwhile in the backyard certain teens were running crazy!  
  
"Uub!" Pan giggled, rubbing his stomach gently "Your so cute!"  
  
Uub laughed picking her up and spinning her around.  
  
While those two love birds were having a blast Bra was alone in thought.  
  
"Everyone but me is happy right now... I cant believe it. Im Bra Ouji, Princess as a mater of fact.  
  
Im rich, smart, beautiful, and have a great fashion sense... What else do I need?"  
  
Bra then shakily stood up and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Im hungry!" she pouted searching around for something to eat.  
  
Immediately she spotted some sort of mushroom growing on the floor next to her.   
  
"Hmm."  
  
Without hesitation she picked it up and plopped the small fungi into her mouth.  
  
"Woah." she thought placing a hand on her head "Uub! Pan!"  
  
No answer.  
  
She frowned and walked towards them placing her hands onto her hips.  
  
"Hello? I was talking to you!"  
  
The two just smiled, melting into a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Uhh." Bra said "That was weird..."  
  
Almost magically Bra's world was filled with rainbows and pony's, not to mention the little faeries dancing about in the air.  
  
You see, the mushroom she ate wasn't just any mushroom, but the magically love shrooms that grew in Chi Chi's garden. No wonder Goku was always so mellow at times!  
  
Bra giggled uncontrollably, grabbing at random pieces of air in the sky.  
  
"Laa Laa!"  
  
Anyway, out of Bra's happy little world of love, Uub and Pan gazed at her confused.  
  
"Should we even ask?" Uub said, while a small sweat drop appeared.  
  
"No." Pan stated grabbing onto Uub's's hand and flying off.  
  
Within minutes after they left Bra gasped and flew into the air. It must have been the mushrooms.  
  
"Ahhh, stay away!" she screamed soaring across the air "Please no!"  
  
In Bra's mind a giant bunny was chasing her, speaking in what seemed like French.  
  
She shook her head violently and spotted a city.  
  
"Maybe I can hide there for awhile..."  
  
With a jolt of energy and a worried glance, Bra disappeared to find her haven.  
  
Uhh oh! Chapter two is complete! He he I hope you like it! The next chapter should come out tomorrow, seeing that I'm done with it already. Read and Review! 


	3. A Ring! Whaaaat?

Oh BoOOoOyYy!   
  
::ahem:: Okie im done.. Now then, WhAzZ GoOoOd?! Chapter three is here!! Yayy! You all should uhh review.. Uhh yea.. You see it's a condition I have that if–uhh you don't review I get all smelly and err.. Green... So yea review LOL and enjoy the fic!  
  
What A Night   
  
Broken furniture, a stained rug, crumpled cloths and much much more were all that was seen in room 312. Not to mention one badly hung over saiyan boy groping his head in pain.  
  
"Kami!" Trunks exclaimed loudly "Last night sure was something.. I cant remember a thing!"  
  
Trunks then yawned.  
  
It looked about twelve noon, and you could already here people walking about through the halls and people splashing in the pool outside. This my friend made Trunks raise his brow. Usually, no wait never were there people walking through the halls in his house, he had his own private building, and no there was no pool on his side of the compound. Now, you would think that Gotens house was big enough for a hallway, and it was its perfectly logical but, a pool? What the Hell..? Just when those facts ran through his mind his eyes grew wide like saucers.  
  
"Oh Kami!" He shouted, head darting back and forth "Where am I?!"  
  
As he gazed around the pale blue room his eyes landed on something very unusual... There lying down next to the Kami knows what stains on the floor were costumes. A bunny suit, a nurses outfit, a metal spiked bra and of course--  
  
"What the fuck is this!" Trunks wailed picking up what look liked a sock "Awww no, no!"  
  
It was a sock alright and a very furry one at that! Too bad it wasn't a normal sock, Oh no!   
  
The real reason why Trunks was screaming was because it was an elephants head with a strap dangling loosely on the back.. You know so he could wrap it around his waist and place his you-know-what in the you-know-where.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't where this." Trunks groaned to himself in distaste placing a hand on his head.  
  
Abruptly a draft filled the room sending Trunks shivering.  
  
He dashed under the covers and sighed.  
  
"Im naked." he said bluntly taking a mental note "Hmm."  
  
Suddenly a hand slowly crept up his leg resting next to his groin.  
  
He jumped causing the hand to slip someplace else.  
  
"Ok, Trunks breath... Its twelve o' clock and im sitting in some bed, where? I don't know with some girl–hopefully with her hand on my crotch... Alright! Im not even married and I lost it! Bra owes me 50 big ones!"  
  
Just when Trunks finished cheering a tsunami of thoughts crushed his mind.  
  
"What if she had an STD and– and now I have it?! What if she's a he?! Or worse! What if its Bra?"  
  
Trunk's eyes twitched uncontrollable as he bit his lip and stared at the sleeping figure.  
  
"Whew! She doesn't have blue hair! Defiantly not Bra." Trunks thought wiping his forehead."But who?"  
  
Trunks slowly threw the covers off of him and stood up. He stared at the tiny figure lying peacefully underneath the red silk sheets and sighed.  
  
"I hope she's at least pretty." he mumbled reaching for the bed.  
  
You know? Its times like these that got Trunks really nervous. I mean, who wouldn't get nervous?  
  
Trunks was more of the dull type. Maybe even Lazy. Unlike his best friend Goten, Trunks always thought of the consequences, the rules, and the what ifs. He wasn't Mr. Safe but he was pretty cautious.  
  
"Aha!" Trunks shouted, ripping the sheets of the sleeping figure "Now lets see what you look like–"  
  
Trunks stopped. She shivered. This is when he loses his nerve.  
  
He bit his lip and walked towards the balcony window in an attempt to close it. Not realizing his own strength, the door slammed shut sending the young girl flying up.  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed looking around "What the–"  
  
She paused, he froze, and jaws dropped.  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
"Marron?!"  
  
"Oh shit!" They both sang in union falling to the floor anime style.  
  
"Where are–"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks said taking a step back "How did we–"  
  
"I don't know! I cant remember anything!" Marron wailed throwing the blanket over herself.  
  
Trunks then blushed and picked up the elephant sock... Thing and placed put it over his 'member'.  
  
Marron giggled and folded her arms.  
  
"Did we uhh you know..."  
  
"I think... I mean look at all these costumes!" Trunks announced picking up the metal Bra.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Where did we get these?"  
  
"I don't know, I cant remember a thing of last night."  
  
There was a dead silence in the room, causing Marron to squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"I got to use the bathroom." She stated wrapping the sheets over her body.  
  
"You do that." Trunks said tottering a bit.  
  
Suddenly a shrill shriek came from the bathroom.  
  
"Trunks! Get in here...Now!"  
  
Trunks winced and stood up grabbing a pair of his boxers off the floor.  
  
He quickly put them on and ran into the next room.  
  
"What is it?  
  
Marron took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, fine. Theresa bunch of pictures with us having sex in them all taped up against the mirror... I can deal with that both we're both in them. That's means we couldn't have took them."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So?!" Marron screamed pushing Trunks into the open toilet "Some-some freak must of took them!"  
  
"Calm down Marron! Im sure there's a reasonable explanation."  
  
Silence fell amongst the pair.  
  
"Ok I couldn't think of one... We're Defiantly on some freaky website being downloaded right now!" Trunks hollered jumping o t of the toilet "Lets hope are friend or parents don't see them... Oh no! Our parents! Your parents! 18 is going to kill me!"  
  
Trunks began to run around frantically screaming picking up articles of his clothing as he went along.  
  
"Wait!" Marron said glowing with brilliance "What if we didn't really do it? Yeah, we probably   
  
just uhh fell asleep naked!"  
  
Trunks tilted his head in thought for a second realizing the possibilities.  
  
"So what if I don't get 50 dollars? I mean its just a bet and I wont be getting married anytime soon..." Trunks said to himself deep into thought.  
  
"Oh damn." Marron said pointing to Trunks ass "Look."  
  
Trunks gave Marron an odd looked but never hesitated to obey.  
  
There it was. Plain and gruesomely simple sticking to Trunk's ass... A used condom.  
  
"Ahh!" Trunks said in surprise ripping it off his ass "Well we did the deed alright."  
  
Trunks threw the used article to the floor and sighed.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Marron lowered her eyes and sniffled a bit. She rubbed her arm as if she was cold, or as if she felt broken. She then let loose a single tear. It road down her smooth pale cheek till it hit the floor. Soon many followed.  
  
"Marron, what's wrong?" Trunks said jogging towards her in alarm.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She cracked.  
  
"Y–You were my f–first." Marron cried out, staining Trunks with tears "I cant even remember."  
  
Trunks frowned and brought her over to the bed.  
  
"Marron... I was a virgin too."  
  
Marron gasped as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"Now cheer up, we need to get cleaned up and leave... The others must be so worried."  
  
Marron nodded her head in agreement and hugged Trunks.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled at her and slipped on his pants.  
  
She then flashed a quick smile and slowly walked over to the bathroom.  
  
Once she was through the door she locked it and sighed.  
  
She ripped down the rest of the pictures throwing them away with disdain.  
  
She then gazed into the mirror and shook her head.  
  
"Mental note: Beer is Satan." Marron said splashing water across her face.  
  
As she did so something shine din the corner of her eye.  
  
She slowly peered upward draining all the color off her already pale face.  
  
Marron screamed, flung open the door, and ran to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, what does this look like to you?!" Marron asked throwing her hand in his face.  
  
"A ring." he stated flatly shrugging it off.  
  
"Yes, but what kind?"  
  
Trunks paused for a second and scratched his head.  
  
"A pretty expensive one... That's a big rock your wearing!"  
  
Marron slammed her hand onto her forehead and growled.  
  
"Trunks! It's a wedding ring! You have one too!"  
  
"Oh would you look at that..." Trunks said trailing off.  
  
Trunks eyes abruptly went wide.  
  
"Oh fuck!"  
  
Trunks then grabbed his head and ran in circles clumsily knocking over a bouquet of flowers in a vase. A small card fell to the floor.  
  
Marron picked it up and read out loud.  
  
"Congratulations to newlyweds Mr. And Mrs. Ouji. From, Bob. P.S. Thanks for the mongoose.  
  
She loves her new home and don't worry. She wont be stealing any lawn gnomes here! Ill make sure of it!" Marron raised her eyebrow high letting out a weird squeak.  
  
"Who the hell is Bob and what the fuck is a mongoose?!" Trunks shouted grabbing at his hair.  
  
Suddenly a knock was heard throughout the room.  
  
"Hallo?" a voice called from behind the door "Is anyone in there?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and walked to the door. As soon as he open it to men toppled in.  
  
"Vhere is the continum transvunctioner?" One man said putting a hand out, obviously for this conninum transthingy.  
  
"Ve need it desperately!" The other man explained.  
  
"What the–"  
  
"Where is my suitcase?!" another voice called running down the hallway bursting into the door "Give me my suitcase!"  
  
"Oh dear Dende." Trunks said gasping taking a step back.  
  
Marron shot a scared look and began looking for her cloths.  
  
They were in shred son the floor.  
  
She grumbled something to herself about how saiyans were such animals before she quickly threw on the nurse outfit and put up her hair.  
  
By the time she was done the hallway was flooded with people.  
  
About 5 woman came into the room dressed in leather followed by a pizza man, an austradge, a chinese tailor, a football team, the quarterback's girlfriend, and a dog on pot.   
  
"Trunks this looks familiar somehow." said Marron standing behind him.  
  
Trunks then gasped and looked out the window.  
  
"Dude! Wheres my car?" he said in alarm.  
  
"You don't have one! You fly remember?"  
  
"Oh."   
  
"I have a delivery for a Mr. Smokey Mac Pot!" said the delivery man pushing his way through the crowed.   
  
As he walked in he accidentally stepped on the dogs tail and knocked its pipe out of its mouth. The dog then began to foam from the mouth growling in anger. Out of pure blazed confusion the dog went phsyco and attacked the austradge.  
  
"Hey Trunks! I made you that coat with the extra pockets you wanted!"   
  
The pair of newlyweds just looked at each other in confusion and ran to the balcony.  
  
"Trunks, get us the hell out of here!" Marron cried Jumping into his arms.  
  
"You don't got to tell me twice!"  
  
Trunks then took flight and sighed.  
  
"This day was way to weird for me." he said picking up speed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Marron stated getting a tighter grip onto him "Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Marron gulped and looked Trunks straight in the eye.  
  
"Lets go to my house."   
  
Trunks almost fell to the floor in shock.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Maybe we should lay low for a while."  
  
"Trunks, its not like they know anything... I mean they will after we tell them but–"  
  
"Woah! Im not telling them!"  
  
"Well then you can tell your parents when we invite them over my house for dinner."  
  
Trunks sighed in defeat and smiled at Marron.  
  
"You know we're going to die right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
The two newlyweds just smiled ay each other sweetly, almost lovingly as they flew to death.  
  
Beautiful isnt it?  
  
HeY hEy HeY! Chapter four is coming up! Slowly but surely I promise ^^  
  
Anyway read and review or ill sleep with your mom.. Uhh I mean.. 


End file.
